The Simplest Things That Make You Smile
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: Miley was speechless. Lilly had brought her flowers. This simple, little gesture warmed her heart and made her feel like the most special girl in the world. Miley takes time to enjoy life's simple pleasures with her best friend. *Oneshot*


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney channel. No infringement intended.**_

_**This is a little oneshot I came up with based on an article LitaRocksLbc posted about the '101 Small Pleasures You Can Enjoy Every Day' Hope you all like it, and , LitaRocks – thank you for that =)**_

* * *

The Simplest Things That Make You Smile

As Miley stepped into her bedroom, she smiled and closed her eyes. Her hair was wrapped in a white fluffy towel while another one clung to her body as she went to her dresser and grabbed a pair of clean pajamas – her favorite; her softest t-shirt, so well worn that you could no longer see the band logo that once adorned it and a pair of loose fitting pajama bottoms. Sunny Malibu wasn't so sunny today, in fact it was the second day that the skies opened up and rain poured down in buckets. But to Miley, today, well it was perfect. Having gotten home well after 3am, she barely slept a wink before getting up to do a telephone interview with New York at 6. She tried – and failed to successfully fall back to sleep around 9 and just settled on getting up for the day. After breakfast she called Lilly and told her to come over in an hour or two so she had plenty of time to take a bath. A hot, steamy and lavender infused bubble bath. It was like comfort food for the skin, completely soothing and relaxing her. Miley rubbed lavender lotion all over herself before blow drying her hair and dressing. She grabbed the towels and threw them into the hamper and smiled when she saw that Lilly was sitting at her desk. She was facing the double doors that led to the balcony and she was watching the rain. Miley noticed that her bed had been made and the sheets were a different color from this morning.

"Hey you" Miley said and Lilly turned around in the chair. She was also wearing pajamas.

"I guess we think alike Miles, I didn't feel like getting dressed today; it's to miserable out. Oh, your dad told me to tell you that he put fresh sheets on your bed while you were soaking in the tub."

Miley eyed her bed longingly. Her dip in the tub served its purpose and she felt as if she was ready for a nice afternoon nap.

"These are for you." Lilly said, walking over to the tired brunette and sheepishly handed her a bouquet of flowers. "They're daffodils, the first of the spring. I saw them on my way here and thought of you."

Miley was speechless. Lilly had brought her flowers. This simple, little gesture warmed her heart and made her feel like the most special girl in the world. "Lil, they're beautiful." Miley closed her eyes and inhaled the flowers, the scent washing over her and invading the space around her. Miley opened her eyes and looked at Lilly; she was blushing and biting her lip nervously. Miley put the flowers on the desk and wrapped Lilly in a warm hug. "Thank you so much. No one's ever brought me flowers before. Well, my dad has but that doesn't count. You didn't have to do that you know."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to do something nice for you, you're my best friend." Lilly said pulling back slightly to look at the brunette. Sure enough, Miley was blushing. "Should we put them in some water?"

"Yeah." Miley reluctantly released Lilly and went to get the vase on her desk and the flowers. "Want to help?"

Lilly nodded. "Sure, what do you need?"

Miley thought for a second. "Open the desk drawer and grab the scissors, I think you're supposed to cut the bottoms of the flowers on an angle so they suck up the water."

"Actually, yeah I saw my mom do that once but I forgot." Lilly grabbed the scissors and followed Miley into her bathroom. It still smelled like lavender and she watched as Miley shut the lid to the toilet and ran the water in the sink until it was lukewarm. She filled the vase half way and set it on the closed lid. Lilly took a flower from Miley and cut the bottom on an angle before placing it in the vase and grabbing another. "So, how was the show? How was Oklahoma?"

"All I saw of Oklahoma was the airport, the hotel and the venue."

Lilly laughed. "Sorry I missed it, my mother insisted on me seeing my Grandmother this weekend."

"Yeah well Hannah missed Lola, it wasn't the same without her, but I get it Lilly. She's your grandmother and you don't see her that often. Besides, it's not like my show was here. These weekend shows are starting to get to me. I don't know how much more I can take."

"What do you mean?"

Miley sighed. "As soon as I leave school on Friday's lately we're immediately on a jet to god knows what city and then as soon as we land it's press, dinner, show, more press, sleep, wake up and repeat the whole process. Plus, let's not forget the homework that somehow has to be fit into all of that. It's too much. It's one thing if the shows are here or in LA, but to do a city a weekend is killing me while trying to keep up with school and everything else. I wish they would have waited until summer to start the tour."

Lilly put the last flower in the vase before turning to face Miley. Studying her for a moment, she chose her words carefully. "This was the first weekend I missed it, and I know that Lola has it a million times easier than Hannah but you're doing a fantastic job. You own that stage Miley; you look so at peace and at home on it and I am so lucky to know such a wonderful, down to earth and kind girl. Besides, I do all the homework – all you have to do is copy it." Lilly smirked getting a little one in return from Miley.

"C'mon, let's go lie down." Miley said as she grabbed the vase and walked to her desk. She placed it down and looked at it again; the flowers were arranged perfectly. Miley hugged Lilly again. "Thank you for being you Lilly."

"No problem Miles." The blonde giggled and grabbed for Miley's hand and pulled her onto the bed.

Miley buried her head in the pillows and inhaled deeply. She loved the smell of crisp clean sheets. The smell of fresh linen and laundry detergent were some of the cleanest soothing scents to her. "Mmm."

Lilly made sure they were covered completely and she turned on her side to face Miley, who after a moment mimicked her position.

"So, why did you get home so late last night?" Lilly asked.

"Flight was delayed because of the weather here. Go figure, it never rains but when I have to catch a flight it's a frickin' deluge. All I could think of was getting home to my bed and cuddling with my best friend."

Lilly smiled and her heart fluttered. "Really?"

"Really." Miley squished herself as close to Lilly as possible, slipping her leg in between the blondes and hugged her tight. "Mmm, you smell like a baby."

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Oh shush. You smell like baby powder, it's such a clean smell and it's one of my favorites. You just smell good, ok? I like it."

'Ok, I smell good, but so do you, and your skins so soft. The lavender scent, is that the lotion and bubble bath I got you for your birthday?"

Miley nodded her head. "Yeah, I love it."

Lilly reached for her phone and made sure it was on vibrate before moving back into Miley's arms. "Man, I'm so glad that we're on spring break. No Kunkle for a week, woo!"

"Yeah tell me about it; I'm so happy that I don't have any more shows for ten days. I don't even want to do any Hannah related events or parties."

"That's cool with me, but didn't you want to go to that party that Tracy was having tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'm so tired and it's pouring out and I'm just not in the mood. Besides, I have a cute warm and nice smelling girl in my bed with me, why would I leave that to go to a party?" Miley said making Lilly blush.

"Yes, this is much better than a party." Lilly agreed. "So, what do you want to do this week that we're off?"

Miley smiled. "I want to do what every fifteen year old does; sleep 'till noon, stuff my face, hang out with my best friends, especially the cute blonde one and just be Miley. It's the simple things that I'm craving."

"Simple things?" Lilly questioned.

"Yeah. The sound of the rain hitting the window; the smell of fresh linen, bubble baths, being with the people you love, staying in your pajamas all day, afternoon naps, holding hands, kissing someone you love - you know, stuff like that."

Lilly took Miley's hand in hers. "That sounds lovely."

Miley stared into Lilly's eyes nervously. Sensing no fear she quickly leaned forward and captured Lilly's lips with her own. The kiss was soft and slow and after a minute Miley pulled away to gage Lilly's reaction. She had a look of awe on her face and Miley was relieved.

"W-what was that?" Lilly asked, touching her lips with her free hand.

"I was kissing the person I love." Miley said in an almost whisper.

"Really?"

Miley nodded. "Really. Does that freak you out?"

Lilly smiled before leaning in to kiss Miley again. She pulled away and tucked a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear. "No, it doesn't freak me out – I love you too."

Miley smiled. "Let's take a nap."

Lilly didn't say anything but quickly adjusted herself so that her head was on Miley's shoulder and they were completely cuddled together. Rain falling overhead, they were quickly lulled into a peaceful sleep, safe and warm in each other's arms.

**End…**

* * *

_**It's 2:49am and I'm not sure about this one – tell me if you like it **__**~TheBoredOne85~**_


End file.
